Packaged Deal
by JoyfulHeartEO
Summary: What if things had gone differently during "Women of Questionable Morals"? What if Lorelai only went to see Chris because Rory asked. What if Lorelai told him about it and Luke got mad? What if she confronted him about his issues with Chris? Would he have been able to forgive her and would it have made things easier for them further down the road? One shot. Read and find out!
Lorelai Gilmore was fast asleep after an eventful Friday Night Dinner. Her Mother had told her that Christopher's father had died, and quite honestly she had mixed emotions about it. Straub Hayden had never been her favorite person in the world, especially after the way he refused to acknowledge the fact that he even had a granddaughter. And then when he did meet her, he treated her like a piece of gum on the bottom of his shoe.

But...he was still Rory's Grandfather...he was Christopher's father. All of this meant that she was connected to him somehow and of course it made her think about life and death. It made her think about the fact that she too was getting older just as her parents were. She couldn't imagine what Christopher was feeling at the moment...he had never had a good relationship with his father. But...this still wouldn't have been easy for him.

As she tossed and turned in her sleep, she woke with a jolt from her cell phone ringing beside her. She quickly glanced at the clock and noticed it was 12:30 in the morning...an unusual time for a phone call. So she answered it quickly, afraid something was wrong.

"Hello?" Lorelai grumbled into the phone.

 _"Mom? I'm sorry to call so late…" Rory whispered into the phone._

Lorelai sat up straighter, "Rory? Honey, what's wrong? Where are you? Are you okay?"

 _"I'm fine. I'm...I'm at Dad's." Rory said quickly, "I decided to drop by after Dinner...I felt bad for him."_

"You're at your Dads? Why didn't you tell me you were going over there?" Lorelai asked.

 _"I wasn't sure how you would feel about it...and to be honest I wasn't even sure I was going to go until I even pulled into the driveway." Rory said with a sigh. "But...I'm here now. And I've been up with Dad...talking...and he's been drinking…" She paused, "And he's a mess...and I don't know what to do. I wouldn't have called you if I thought I could-"_

"I'll be right there. Just...stay put. Are you okay?" Lorelai asked as she scrambled out of her bed.

 _"I'm fine. He's not doing anything bad...he's just yelling a lot and he keeps nodding on and off. I can't exactly get him upstairs to bed…" Rory said looking back at her father who was currently sitting on the floor crying._

"Okay. I'll be there as quickly as I can, alright? Just...stay put. Try and keep him calm and then I will figure out a plan." Lorelai said as she slipped on her boots.

 _"I'm so sorry about this Mom…" Rory said softly._

"Nothing to apologize for sweets, hang in there. I'm leaving now." Lorelai said as she clicked her phone shut and hurried down the stairs.

* * *

When she finally got to Christopher's, she pulled up behind Rory's car. She walked as quickly as possible to the front door and had barely raised her hand to knock on the door when it opened and Rory stood before her anxiously.

"You're here." Rory said with a smile.

Lorelai pulled her in for a tight hug, "I'm here. You okay?"

Rory nodded against her shoulder, "I'm good. Just glad you're here...I don't know what to do for him. Is Luke going to be upset about this?"

"Hey...don't you worry about Luke. You are number one and he knows that." She said walking into the foyer, "Where's your Dad?"

"In there." Rory said pointing to the room beside them, "He keeps mumbling about how much he hated Straub…"

Lorelai sighed, "Oh boy…"

Both of them walked into the living room where Christopher was still on the floor and about to drink some more wine. Lorelai quickly walked over to him, grabbed the glass and handed it to Rory.

"Hey!" Christopher yelled as he swung his head around to see who had done that, "Lorelai?"

Lorelai tried to smile as she sat on the couch behind him, "Hey...I heard about your Dad. I'm so sorry Christopher...I know this is a lot to handle."

Christopher huffed, "It doesn't matter...he didn't like me...I didn't like him...no love lost."

"He was still your father…" Lorelai whispered trying to put a gentle hand on his shoulder but he brushed her off, "No one would fault you for being upset…"

Christopher pulled himself up on wobbly legs, "I'm not upset. I'm pissed that I wasted so many years trying to please him and he never once could tell me he was proud of me. And don't even get me started on his reaction to Rory...I could have strangled him that night at your parents."

Lorelai glanced at Rory, "Hon...why don't you go into the kitchen...I'll be there in a bit."

Rory nodded slowly, "Okay…"

Lorelai waited until Rory was gone before she stood up to face Christopher again, "Come on Chris...I think you should get some sleep."

"I hate him." Christopher said as he paced the room, "I hate him. He was a jerk...a pompous, self-righteous, ass."

Lorelai smirked, "I can't argue with that...but maybe we shouldn't talk negatively about the dead."

Chris swallowed hard, "My Dad is dead…"

Lorelai sighed, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that…"

"My Dad...he's dead." Chris said looking straight at her, "I wasn't sure he was actually even human. I figured that he'd outlive all of us just to spite us."

Lorelai walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm, "I've often wondered that about Emily…"

"My Dad is dead and I don't know how I feel about it. I'm angry cuz he was such an ass...but I'm sad because he was still my father. And...I was his son. And our relationship sucked...it sucked Lorelai. I always wanted a relationship with him and…" He paused and swallowed hard, "And I'm just as bad of a father to Rory…"

"Christopher…" Lorelai started to reach for him again.

"No. I am a terrible father. I was never there...never there when I needed to be. I was never there for either of you...I'm a terrible father." Christopher said with tears in his eyes.

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Come here…" She walked him over to the couch, "Sit down…"

"I'm so sorry Lore…" Chris said as he sat down and put his head in his hands, "I'm so sorry…"

Lorelai swallowed hard and tried to think of something to say, "Look...we were just kids when I got pregnant. We both made mistakes and-"

"But you took care of her. You gave up everything for her and I-" Christopher yelled.

"Okay...yes. It would have been nicer to have you around more." She shrugged, "I won't pretend that it wouldn't have been easier sometimes. But...we change change the past."

"Yeah...we can't change that I'm a shit father like my own Dad." Chris said with a snort.

"We can't change the past Chris...but we can change the future." Lorelai said with a hopeful shrug, "You can work really hard to improve your relationship with Rory. I will support it in anyway I can...and I know Rory would like that. She loves you Chris...that's why she came here tonight. She was worried about you."

"She's an amazing kid." Chris said as he sniffled softly.

Lorelai smiled, "Yes she is. And she'd love to get to spend more time with her father. And if you really want to change things...nows your chance."

Chris took a deep breath and looked up at her, "Lorelai…"

"But...if you want a relationship with her...you have to respect me and my life." She said, "You know...that I'm seeing someone."

Chris swallowed hard, "Rory mentioned that…"

"I really care about him Chris...and as much as I want you to be in Rory's life...I don't want it to mean that-" She tried.

Chris put his hand up, "I got it. I screwed that up too...a million times." He paused, "He treat you right?"

Lorelai smiled, "He's amazing…"

Chris swallowed hard, "Good...good…"

Lorelai looked around, "Why don't we get you to bed...drinking more is only going to make you more upset. And I'm sure that you have a lot to do...and Gigi-"

"She's asleep upstairs." Chris said as he went to stand up with Lorelai's help, "Sleep would be good…"

Lorelai smiled, "Good. Come on…" She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and started to walk him towards the stairs, "Everything is going to be fine…"

Lorelai quickly got Chris upstairs and into bed before checking on Gigi quickly. She went back downstairs, cleaned up the living room and joined Rory in the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Rory asked from her spot at the table.

Lorelai smiled and walked over to her, "Crisis averted…"

"Thank you for coming Mom." Rory said standing up to hug her, "I just...I didn't know what else to do."

"Of course I came." Lorelai said rubbing her back, "You needed me…"

"Is Dad going to be okay?" Rory asked sadly, "He looked so...so broken."

Lorelai sighed, "Your Dad had a very difficult relationship with Straub. Sometimes I think it was more complicated than mine with the Gilmore's. I think he was just a bit confused and conflicted...a lot to take in. Plus...it made him think a lot about his relationship with you."

Rory swallowed hard, "Me?"

Lorelai nodded, "You're Dad loves you kid...I know he hasn't always shown it but I know he regrets missing as much as he has. But I think losing his own Dad made him realize that he wants to change things...that he wants to try harder with you."

Rory thought about her words for a moment, "Oh…"

"Now I know that that is probably confusing for you…" Lorelai said rubbing her shoulder, "But I also know that you have always wanted to have a better relationship with Dad."

"I have…" Rory said with a shrug, "But...I'm not a kid anymore."

Lorelai shook her head, "No. You're not...but that doesn't mean that you can't still try. I mean look at me and Grandma and Grandpa...we have our moments sure...but it's a hell of a lot better than it used to be."

Rory nodded, "That's true…"

"If you don't want to spend more time with him...that's your call and I support you 100%. No matter what you decide I have your back." Lorelai said, "But I'd hate you to feel the pain your Dad is feeling right now someday…"

Rory frowned, "I didn't think about it that way…"

"You don't have to make any decisions right now." Lorelai said with a smile, "However you do need sleep...you should come home and spend the night. We can get breakfast in the morning...you can get some work done tomorrow without Paris lurking...maybe visit Lane."

Rory smiled, "That sounds good."

"Good. So come on...let's go home." Lorelai said wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulder and leading her to the front door.

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai woke up with a raging headache because she hadn't had enough sleep. The emotions of the night before were still swimming in her head but she was also glad that her daughter had called when she needed her. She pulled herself out of bed, got dressed and went down to meet Rory in the kitchen.

"Morning…" Rory said with a yawn, "Couldn't sleep anymore either?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Nope."

"I'm exhausted...but my head is going a mile a minute." Rory said with a sigh.

"I know how you feel." She smiled, "But there is nothing that coffee and Luke's pancakes can't fix...wanna go to the Diner?"

Rory smiled, "Sure. Let's go. What are you going to tell Luke about last night?"

Lorelai shrugged, "The truth. I didn't do anything wrong…"

Rory nodded, "True. But...he's not the biggest fan of Dad."

"Honey I don't want you to worry about this. This is between Luke and I, okay? Chris is your Dad...and you are entitled to have a relationship with him which makes me have a relationship with him." Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Yeah...I guess." Rory said nervously.

"Come on...coffee will calm your nerves. Let's go." Lorelai said pulling her towards the door.

At the Diner, Lorelai and Rory found a table and sat down and waited.

"I'm exhausted...think Luke will give me coffee in a gallon size mug?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"Uh...no." Rory said with a smirk, "I'd like to watch you ask him though. It will definitely be reason for Luke to rant and I love a good Luke rant…"

Lorelai smiled, "Don't we all?"

"Hey." Luke said walking down to kiss Lorelai, "Didn't see you guys come in…"

"Hey hon." Lorelai said with a smile, "We just got here, no worries."

"Hey Luke." Rory said with a smile, "Mom wants to know if you would give her coffee in a gallon sized mug…"

Luke rolled his eyes, "What good would that do? She drinks a least a gallon as it is each day...the gallon sized mug would just be difficult to carry plus it would get cold quickly and you'd have to keep warming it up and-"

"See...a good Luke rant." Rory said with a smirk.

Lorelai chuckled, "Well if I can't have it in a gallon sized mug...can I have it in a normal sized mug and have it keep coming?"

"You okay? You're eyes are all red." Luke asked squinting at her.

"Yeah. I'm just tired...and I have a headache." Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Luke asked worry was evident in his voice.

"Well I-" Lorelai started but Rory cut her off.

"It's my fault. I kept her up pretty late with girl talk." Rory said with a shrug, "You know...boys...clothes...all the fun stuff."

Luke smiled, "Oh. Alright. Well...you guys want pancakes too?"

"That would be great." Rory said with a smile, "And extra bacon!"

Luke smiled, "Coming right now…" He winked at Lorelai and walked towards the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Lorelai asked glancing at Rory, "I was going to tell him about what happened last night. I told you I was going to tell him."

Rory sighed, "I know...I just...I panicked."

"Rory…" Lorelai whispered, "I told you not to worry."

"But...I do and I can't help it so...maybe he doesn't need to know?" Rory asked with a shrug.

"You want me to lie to Luke?" Lorelai asked with surprise.

"Not necessarily lie...I just don't think he needs to know. It's not a big deal right?" Rory said looking away from her Mother.

"If it's not a big deal then why can't I tell Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom…" Rory whispered nervously.

"Here's your coffee." Luke said putting in front of them, "Caesar's going to bring out your breakfast. I need to run to the bank real quick and then to Dose's because we are out of ketchup and the order won't be in until tomorrow."

Lorelai glanced at Rory who was still not meeting her eyes, "Oh. Okay."

"I'll see you later?" Luke asked hopefully, "We're still on for dinner right?"

Lorelai smiled, "Yep."

Luke smiled, "Good." He leaned forward to kiss her quickly, "See ya Rory."

"Bye Luke." Rory said giving him a quick wave.

Lorelai watched him go before turning back to Rory, "Rory...I can't lie to him."

Rory swallowed hard, "Okay…"

Caesar brought their plates over and they began to eat in silence. As she ate...Lorelai wondered if Rory had a point. Would Luke be mad about her going to Christopher's? It had been innocent...she went because Rory had called her. Yes...she had comforted Christopher but...she had too. Right? There was nothing wrong about what she did and Luke had to understand that.

But if there was nothing wrong with what she did...why was she feeling so damn nervous all of a sudden?

Later that afternoon, Lorelai pulled into her driveway as she talked to a client about her cancellation policy. She quickly ended the conversation when she noticed Luke standing in her front yard with a pair of skates in his hand and an ice rink taking up the space where the grass used to be.

"What is this?" Lorelai asked as she walked closer to him.

"It's an ice rink." Luke said with a smirk as he walked towards her with the skates.

"An ice rink? How on earth did this get here?" She asked glancing over at the rink.

"Jack Frost brought it." He said with a chuckle.

"Does he look like Luke Danes?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"A little...not as handsome." Luke said with a blush in his cheeks as she walked up to him.

"You made me an ice rink?" She asked in disbelief.

"It's just a rink in a box. You set it up, you fill it with water, it's not a big deal." He said with a shrug.

"It is a big deal. It's a very big deal." She said looking at him with admiration.

"Here...try it out." He said handing her the skates as they sit down together, "My dad did this for me once. I was in a hockey phase. 'Till I broke my nose the first time. Skated right into a tree."

She smiled at him, "What in the world inspired you to do this?"

Luke sighed, "Well, I felt kind of bad about you and snow, the rough time you were having, and I really wasn't helping any by saying all that stuff about snow being a pain and impractical, and it's just icy water falling from the sky, and I thought maybe I'd get you two back together. Make you feel better about snow again."

Her heart skipped a beat at his words, "Oh, yeah?"

He pointed to his chest and shrugged, "I'm grumpy about stuff but I don't want you to be." She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and put out her hand for him to help her up on the skates. "Careful." He said as he pulled her up.

She giggled, "I'm being careful. Thanks for reconciling us."

"Anytime." He said staring down at her before pausing, "You were lying this morning…"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "What?"

Luke squinted at her, "You said you were fine but you didn't look it. You get sick or something last night?" He asked with a voice laced with concern.

Lorelai sighed, "I was tired...and I had a headache…"

"Because Rory kept you up late with girl talk?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She licked her lips and shook her head, "No...that's not why I was up late."

"So...what was it?" Luke asked starting to worry.

Lorelai wobbled for a minute and then sat back down, "When we were at dinner last night...my Mom told us that Christopher's father passed away."

At the mention of Christopher, Luke instantly tensed, "Christopher?"

"I went home after dinner...went to sleep." She shrugged, "But I guess Rory was feeling a little weird about everything...she'd only met Chris's dad once before and it didn't go well. But I guess she wanted to be there for her Dad...so she went by to see him."

Luke sat down beside her, "She did?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. And...they talked. And Chris…" She shrugged, "Chris drank...and then he sort of fell apart. So Rory called me in the middle of the night and asked me to come over to help her."

"So...you went over to Christopher's in the middle of the night?" Luke asked with a tense face.

Lorelai sighed, "Yes. Because Rory asked me too."

Luke pursed his lips and nodded, "Huh…"

"Look...I know how you feel about Chris...but Rory needed me Luke. She called and what was I supposed to do...ignore her? She's my kid. My kid calls and I go to her...no matter what time it is and no matter where she is." Lorelai said feeling her heart start to beat faster.

"Right…" Luke nodded and inched away from her.

"You cannot seriously be mad at me right now…" Lorelai said in disbelief, "What was I supposed to do?"

"I'm not mad. I'm a little confused about why you didn't tell me at the Diner...why you lied." Luke said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"I was going to tell you...but Rory was nervous and she made up that story and I didn't know what to do. She was afraid you'd be upset about me going to Christopher's...I told her not to worry but apparently she had reason to worry." Lorelai said with a sad laugh.

"I don't like him." Luke grumbled.

"Really? I couldn't tell…" Lorelai said with an eye roll.

"I can't help it. He pisses me off...the way he walks in and out of Rory's life like this...the way he wiggles his way into your life when things are going well for you." He said with a sneer.

"Luke stop…" Lorelai pleaded.

"He's always going to be there...he's always going to want you. And God knows your parents would love for you to be with him! They'd walk through fire to make sure that you two got back together. And they'd walk through fire to make sure I was out of the picture." Luke said with tight fists.

Lorelai sighed and started to unlace her skates, "Luke I've already told you that I don't care what my parents think-"

"But I do." Luke said standing up quickly, "It bothers me that they don't like me."

"I never said they didn't like you." Lorelai said as she slipped her old shoes on.

"You don't have too. I know what they think...I know what everyone thinks." Luke said as he threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lorelai asked as she stood up to face him.

"I'm not good enough for you." Luke said with a sad laugh, "I'll never be good enough for you. I own a Diner...I live in an apartment above said Diner...I've never been anywhere else-"

"Luke stop it." Lorelai said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You come from this big fancy life...one that Christopher grew up in too." He said with a sigh.

"Luke…" Lorelai said grabbing his hand, "Stop it."

He sighed and looked over at her, "I'm never going to be okay with him in your life…"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "He's always going to be in my life...he's Rory's father. I can't change that."

Luke snorted, "Yeah...I know."

Lorelai sighed, "I thought you understood this…I thought you'd respect that I did what I had to do last night."

"Respect that you went to Christopher's rescue in the middle of the night?" Luke asked with a laugh.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him, "That I went to rescue Rory in the middle of the night."

Luke sighed, "Lorelai…"

"Look...I get that you have some issues with Chris. I have a past with him...he's Rory's father but…" She paused and licked her lips, "I'm really happy with you Luke. Happier than I have been in my whole life and Rory knows that...which is why she didn't want you to know about last night. I wasn't trying to hide it from you and I'm sorry that you are angry about this but…" Her eyes welled up with tears, "He's Rory's father…"

"I know…" Luke said looking down.

"And you also know that Rory and I are a packaged deal." Lorelai said as a slow tear escaped her eye, "At least I thought you did...I thought you were okay with it-"

"I am. And I do know that." Luke said with a nod of his head as he pulled at her hands.

"Well then if you know that...you know that Rory's live involves me. And...Rory's life involves Christopher." She said with a shrug, "And last night when Christopher was grieving he realized that he wanted to try and improve his relationship with Rory and that is something that I would completely support. Rory deserves to have a relationship with her father if she wants one."

"He was never around before…" Luke said angrily.

"No...he wasn't. And he regrets that." Lorelai said, "And if he wants to see Rory...and she wants to see him...then I support that. And you can get angry if you want but that's the way it is. She's my kid which therefore means I have to see him...and if you are going to be in a relationship with me that means you might occasionally have to see him too."

"Lorelai…" Luke said with a frown.

"And if you can't handle that…" She swallowed hard, "Then...I don't know if we can do this."

Luke's face dropped, "Lorelai…"

"I want to be with you Luke...but I can't choose between your needs and Rorys. That's not fair. And I never thought you'd put me in that situation…" Lorelai said pulling away from him.

Luke shook his head, "I'm not trying too…"

"But you are." Lorelai said with a shrug, "Because...I can't be afraid that you're going to get upset if he's around...or start a fight with me...and I can't be worried that Rory is worried about seeing her Dad because she thinks you'll be upset."

"I don't know what to say…" Luke whispered.

Lorelai choked back the sob in her throat and straightened out her hat, "Well...then I guess you need to think about this. You need to think about if you can handle everything else that comes with me...and if you can't…" She stepped back, "Then...I guess we can't do this." She stared to walk towards the house.

"Lorelai…" Luke called after her.

She turned back to him with a sad smile, "Thanks for the ice rink…"

Luke watched her walk into the house and felt his heart drop to his stomach. This was now how he pictured this afternoon to go. He thought he'd surprise her with the ice rink, have her skate and help her reconcile with snow. Then they'd have dinner...and spend some time together. And now...they were at a standstill and it was because of his own insecurities. With a groan, he walked over to the truck and left.

Lorelai was upstairs watching him from her window and her tears fell as soon as he pulled out of the driveway. With a sigh she walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower hoping the hot water would wash away all her mixed emotions.

_  
Thirty minutes later, she pulled herself out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She tried to keep from crying more but she couldn't help it. When she walked into her bedroom she jumped when she saw Luke sitting on the couch.

"Jesus Christ…" She said grasping her heart as she held her towel around her tighter.

Luke stood up slowly, "I didn't mean to scare you…"

She sighed and walked over to her dresser, "What are you doing here?"

"I drove around town for about 15 minutes before I realized I was being an idiot." Luke said as he watched her, he hadn't missed the tears in her eyes.

"Oh really?" She said as she grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"Lorelai…" Luke whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

Lorelai sighed and slid the pants up over her still wet legs and turned her back to him as she dropped her towel. She pulled the sweatshirt up over her head and reached for an elastic to throw her hair up.

"Luke I can't fight with you right now…" She said with her back still too him, "I'm exhausted...and I'm sad and I-"

He walked up to her and placed a hand on her back, "You were right...I can't ask you to chose between my needs and Rory's. Rory's always come first...I know that. And I would never expect that to change."

Lorelai turned and looked up at him, not even trying to fight her tears anymore. "Luke…"

He cupped her face in his hands, "You and Rory are a packaged deal...I've known that forever. And of course I am okay with that...and I want to be in Rory's life too. And that means...that sometimes I have to deal with Christopher…"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Luke...I don't love him. I don't...I don't want him like that. He's a friend...and Rory's father and that's it."

Luke nodded, "I know…"

"I need you to trust me…" Lorelai said in a whisper as she reached for his arms, "I can't be afraid to tell you about things...I can't have Rory be afraid to have her Dad around if-"

"I know." Luke said more firmly as he wiped at her tears. "And I do trust you…"

She swallowed again, "So...what do we do?"

Luke sighed and leaned down to kiss her gently, "You tell me when he is going to be around and I will learn to deal with it."

"Just like that?" She asked with a doubtful frown.

Luke shrugged, "I'm sure it is going to take some time for me to get used to it...but…" He paused, "But I don't want to mess this up…"

Lorelai sighed and leaned forehead against his chest, "I don't want to mess this up either…"

Luke kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, "I'm not going anywhere."

She pulled away just enough to look up at him, "Promise?"

Luke smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently, "I promise." He kissed her again before whispering, "I've become accustomed to having you in my life Gilmore...and I waited 8 years to be with you like this. I'm not about to let you go now."

Lorelai closed her eyes and breathed him in, "I really needed to hear that…"

He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer, "Come here...you need a nap."

Lorelai nodded as he pushed her towards the bed, "You hate naps…"

Luke shrugged as he pulled back the covers, "I don't mind 'em if they are with you."

Lorelai snuggled under the sheets and instinctively reached for him. He lay beside her and pulled her into his arms to hold her as close as possible.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked against the crook of his neck.

"Yeah?" He asked as he rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"I really love my ice rink…" She whispered softly.

Luke smiled and gave her a squeeze, "I'm glad…"

She waited a moment before whispering, "Will you skate with me tomorrow?"

Luke chuckled, "We'll see…"

Lorelai smiled and held him closer, feeling thankful they had finally had this conversation. Christopher would always be in her life, there was no getting around that. But she was hoping that Luke would always be in her life too...and for that too happen it would mean that everyone got along for Rory's sake. She breathed in the familiar scent of Luke Danes and made a mental note to thank the snow later for bringing her luck again. 

* * *

**So this was just a random one-shot I wrote a long time ago and thought I'd finally upload. Just one of those what if they had finally talked about things moments! What did you think? Hope you enjoyed.**

 **And don't worry...I haven't forgotten about "Let it Go" new chapter will be posted tomorrow!**


End file.
